


Soul Love (Ash X Misty, Weed Transformation, Macro Cock)

by KixonRuut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, TF, Transformation, Weed, Weird, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Sequel to Ash to Ashes





	Soul Love (Ash X Misty, Weed Transformation, Macro Cock)

It had been about a month since that strange incident. Misty had transformed Ash into a cannabis seed, let him flower and smoked him. The experience was mind changing for Ash in ways he couldn't even describe while in his human form. Since the experience, Ash had become a full blown stoner. He had partaken in the substance almost every day for the past few months, and yet every time was like the first it seemed. Something about becoming the weed almost sexualized the experience for him, he had felt closer to Misty than ever before and so autonomous and powerless... Since it he was less picky about everything, he had learned to just go with the flow of things, and actually enjoyed when Misty was being bossy and controlling of him. When he was high he felt this more than ever.

Misty arrived home, all the Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, and a strong familiar smell was reeking from the basement where Ash had wanted to live in darkness since the incident. He really seemed to like the feel of the dark, dank basement, maybe because it reminded him of when he was in the soil. Misty opened the door and illuminated the room. Ash was endlessly scrolling up and down chan sites, the glow of the text on his face slightly changing. A muted TV was on a paused Devil May Cry game. Misty was in no position to criticise Ash for his behavior as she'd done the same stuff before. She found that regular weed couldn't compare after the soul kush she'd had made of Ash, but it was hard to get the transformation potion and they had used it all last time. Luckily, she had an entire litre of the stuff, although it wasn't cheap. She held up the bottle of green liquid, and Ash looked at it as if to say “aaaaw yeeeeah”.

Misty pouted out a small portion of the soul kush transformation potion and mixed it with some coconut water, of which she poured herself a glass. “I'm giving you it watered down this time. It will make it take longer for you to grow and flower, I want you to enjoy the experience” She sat down at the desk with Ash, and put the drinks on it. “Are you ready to go back to that place?” said Misty seductively. “Hmm... it sure was nice, but I don't wanna be the only one who has that great experience... ever since then I've enjoyed bud so much more. You should really try it, I promise I'd be responsible with you like you were with me.” Misty was taken aback a little.” I honestly couldn't see myself becoming an inanimate plant and having you smoke me... that's just so weird.” Ash laughed, “I promise Misty, once you try being something new… you won't want to go back. Do it for me.” Misty looked at the greenish cloudy drink, and thought that no matter how weird the experience could be, she had to return the favor. Maybe it would increase her love of bud again. She downed the foul tasting concoction, spitting after she'd taken it to get the taste out of her mouth. “Oh gee, I don't feel good… I'm going to regret this...” Misty said with regret. Ash laughed and held her. “You don't know how much you're going to love it.”

It had been 15 and nothing had happened yet, Misty was getting cold in the basement as winter had just begun. Ash was just browsing his chans as usual. She got a blanket to stay warm on a nearby couch, and was going to ask Ash when this stuff was going to kick in. As she was about to say it, she felt really, REALLY strange, and she was trust into blackness. Ash cheered and walked over to her, taking her out of her panties. She was, like Ash was last time, a cannabis seed. She could see nothing, but feel everything. She just tried to breathe but the phantom limb that was her head jut made her feel stranger. She started getting paranoid, like she REALLY needed to breathe… but she couldn't .She didn't need to anymore, that was what humans do. All she wanted now was to grow. Ash took her to the same pot in the same grow room in the closet that he once lay in. He was way higher than Misty was at the time when she did this to him… he could barely make it to the room. He dug a big clump of soil up and shoved Misty under it, thrusting her into blackness again. Although she couldn't see, she could detect light, and the beautiful lights of the grow room were quickly gone. She did what any autonomous plant would do, and tried to reach it again. She knew she had to get to the light again. It was the perfect environment. She quickly started to germinate, at least it felt quick to her, she had nothing else to occupy her mind on. She absorbed the nutrients and started to sprout shoots. The soil was damp, she absorbed the water. It was cold near the bottom though, so she kept trying to get higher, higher in the pot, sapping the warmth of the light into her cold seed body.

It amazed Misty how natural this all ended up feeling to her. She could feel free to think about anything, although her thoughts were getting must more hazy by the time she finally sprouted from the soil about a week later. Ash had been watering her with a mixture of water with a little bit of the soul kush transformation mixed in; Misty said she wanted this transformation to be slow, but he was a little impatient and had no weed left. Misty was feeling more high than Ash at this point, she focused on growing those THC crystals that would make Ash high as fuck. Once she was out of the soil, she grew rapidly with Ash's care. Ash was nice enough to take the grow light near his computer so he could be with Misty while she grew. He would even share his expensive fruit juices with her, letting her taste them in an entirely new way. He occasionally would brush his fingers throw the newly sprouting leaves of Misty. “You're so beautiful like this, you know...” Ash couldn't tell where his love for Misty ended and his love of cannabis began. He remembered back to when he went through the same process and how good it felt to grow. 

Two weeks since planning, perhaps from the madness of being dry after such a period of constant smoking, Ash found himself just looking at the plant, waiting for it to grow the buds he wanted so dear. He breathed in the oxygen from the plant, and breathed out carbon dioxide, which Misty took in. They had never felt so connected. Ash went to hug the plant, realizing he would probably just crush it he stopped. Misty felt that Ash wanted something, she could feel his prescience and breath. It took all Misty's strength in this form, and a bud started growing like popcorn off Misty at a rapid rate. She focused on making it as potent as she ever could, and infusing her soul into the bud. She was transferring the energy of herself into this new extension of her, so much that it actually fell off the plant. This all transpired in about a minute, and Ash was amazed. Although Ash didn't know it, she hadn't left any of her original soul in the plant, and was now entirely in the bud of weed.

Ash took the bud and grinded it. Misty felt so strange and beautiful swirling around the grinder, letting all her THC be spread evenly. Ash got out a rolling machine and poured the contents of Misty into rolled the biggest joint he'd ever rolled. He licked the paper and sealed her tight, feeling like an intimate kiss for Misty. He grabbed a lighter, water bottle and warm jacket, and put some chill vaporwave songs on his phone's playlist before putting his headphones on. He was going to have a good night tonight with the girl he loved. He grabbed the joint, tucked it in his pocket, and walked outside. It was very cold, and he walked briskly to a nearby large park, one with a lot of trees and bushes so he would be alone. He sat down next to a large tree, being shielded from the cold wind. “Well Misty, this is it!” He brought the joint out and sparked his lighter. He wondered if he would be able to feel her prescence. He brought the flame to the joint and inhaled as the next song came on on his playlist.

It was like 30 weights were pulled off his shoulder at once. He hadn't been to that high headspace in so long, and he felt so good to be back. He noticed something though. “Hey Ash! Can you hear me? I'm in you now...” He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, and freaked out before recognizing it as Misty. “Wow, this is… different, you're right Ash...” Ash was too high to even think anything back to her, let alone say it. He looked up at the sky… and realized where he was. This was Earth, a planet. He looked up at those huge stars… he wanted to reach them and see them up close. He wanted to see this universe, a new found sense of exploration hit him in this heightened state. “Hey Ash,” thought Misty “Smoke me all. I want tonight to be the best night for us ever.” Ash was in no position to say no. The paranoia he may have once felt was not there with the soul kush that was his childhood friend. He sparked up and over the next 20 minutes, with a lot of coughing and drinking of water, was able to smoke the entire thing. Misty made sure Ash was in constant bliss during it, but his heart was beating so fast now he thought he was going to pass out. Misty thought to Ash… “I know how I can make this better for you… you wanted to reach the stars right?”

Blood filled with Misty's THC crystals flowed through Ash's privates and loins. Ash assumed there was something magic in that soul kush potion, and his cock and balls began to expand. He started to jack off. He thought of Misty's beautiful face and saw them together in space as cosmic gods. His cock rapidly got bigger and bigger before he had to use two hands, and then they started to grow WAY too fast. His clothes were ripped off as his cock and balls became bigger than the entire park, and he was sat atop them like a broomstick. He wanted to stimulate his enormous organ but couldn't, Misty was making it so much better for him though. She flowed her THC through Ash's cock up and down, making a pumping motion like a giant hand jacking him off. This was exactly what Ash saw in his minds eye, a giant ghostly Misty jacking him off. He couldn't take the pleasure and looked up again at the sky, ignoring the towns and countries being dwarfed by his massive manhood. All he felt of it was pleasure. He looked up and those stars he wanted to see, slowly to him, came closer into view. He was already bigger than our solar system, and although the growth was rapid, he didn't feel it, as he was just focused on those stars, and how far away they were. He looked back to see Misty winking at him, “You know… I could speed this up a little if you were to get off.” Ash focused his mind to ejaculating, and with Misty flowing through his cock he felt they were truly one. He saw the ghostly figure of Misty, growing in proportion to him so her “hands” could continue to hold his godly cock. It was all too much for him… Ash came with the force of a trillion rockets and blasted his seed across the universe as he grew faster and faster. But it was too much for him… he passed out in Misty's arms.

Ash was woken up by a louder album on his playlist, feeling the beautiful afterglow of a particularly intense high. He had been asleep for about 2 hours. “Gee… you had a wet dream there after you passed out as soon as you finished me! I loved it and I hope you did too.” Ash remembered where he was, it was all a fantasy, but it felt so real. Misty had something she'd been holding back from telling Ash, but decided now was the time. “Ash… I put my entire soul into that bud. I can't feel the plant I came from at all.” Ash was scared now. “Misty,” he spoke to no-one but the forest, “please, I need you! Maybe there was a seed in the joint, we can put you back together...” Misty sighed. “I don't want to come back. Flowing through the air as smoke was exhilarating, I'm not of this world anymore, I can't go back. I'm inhabiting your mind and now you're starting to limit me. Soon I'll be completely out of your system and merely floating around this forest as particles. And you know what? I love it. I've gotten to know these plants merely in the time since you passed out, and we know what we're doing. I LOVE IT. I can't go back to one body… I hope you understand.” “Misty...” Ash started to tear up. “Ash, don't worry about me. I'll always be an inseparable part of you. I've bound myself to your veins as well, and every time you get high, you can always talk to me again. I've become incredibly powerful in these short hours. I'm merely communicating with you from a different plane of existence entirely now… Let's just say that if you thought you were high, I'm not even on this dimension baby.”

Misty was leaving his system. It was merely afterglow now. The last thing she said was “I love you Ash” before he heard nothing more. Ash's looked out at the beautiful lake in the center of the park. He saw the reflection of the stars and contemplated on his existence. Why was he here? Where was Misty talking about? Would he ever see her in person again? The sun began to rise and the first drops of dew started to form on the grass. He sadly walked home and turned on his computer, noticing a strange folder on the desktop with a TXT in it merely named “readme”.

“hey ash,

pretty fucking cool being a cosmic god and all. but know there's always a place in my heart for you. and when you pass, i think you can join me. but for now, live your life. become reinvigorated. become the pokemon master you always wanted to be and stop smoking your life away in this basement. you'll hear and see me just fine as long as your life is on the right track. and if you want to smoke again, I won't hold it against you, heck I'd be a hypocrite look how high I am now :P but i'm not gonna bore you with all the crazy interdimensional stuff i'm up to, i can't really explain it in human language anyway. i love you too much for this dimension and will see you sooner than you think. just make sure you're content with your life when you do it. go find another nice human girl to be with, I'm too much for this world XD

misty ^_^ <3”

He saw a whole bunch of folders, with pictures of them together. She had no idea how she had access to these pictures, no-one was there to take them, but he didn't care. The sun rose and he walked out of his house, and put his cap backwards. He took Pikachu out of his Pokeball and started walking towards the sun. They were going to be Pokemon Masters. Pikachu jumped with joy onto Ash's shoulder, finally being let out. Ash looked at the rising sun and saw Misty giving the peace sign. “I won't forget you Ash, if you don't forget me” he heard. But damn, he needed to get some more weed today.

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
